The present invention relates to furniture for sitting or reclining.
There have already been a number of attempts made to replace sitting and reclining furniture, which up to now has been static, with dynamic furniture.
Rocking chairs have been known for a very long time; these incorporate a dynamic component, unlike other conventional chairs. The same applies to cradles, which have also been known for a very long time; these are particularly well-liked by children on account of their dynamic character and, in addition, promote sleep because of this characteristic.
Recently, the water bed has appeared on the market as a modern version of a dynamic bed. However, the water bed entails considerable disadvantages in that it takes up a relatively large amount of space, reacts very slowly to movement, is very heavy, and extremely costly. In addition, if the water leaks out, it can cause considerable damage. In addition, the water bed does not provide any continuous up and down movement and cannot provide a constantly even horizontal surface.
CH-PS No. 242 273 describes a seat that is supported on a hinged support and which is in steady equilibrium, from which position it can be deflected to a greater or lesser degree when loaded.
DE-GM 1 708 191 describes a seat that is installed on a rocking frame that can be locked if required. Such a rocking frame is not suitable for use in a bedroom or living room, however.
GB-PS No. 696 239 describes a rocking chair that can be move back and forth to a certain extent by a hinge system. Because of the friction that is generated at the hinge points, however, it requires a not inconsiderable amount of force to move it. Any sort of post-oscillation is precluded for all practical purposes.
DE-GM No. 8 222 691 describes a suspension that uses ropes, in which only a negligible amount of damping of the oscillatory movement takes place. In this known solution, however, there is only one characteristic frequency of the oscillating system, this resulting from the oscillating mass and the length of the ropes.
DE-PS No. 3 506 377, which constitutes a special category, describes oscillating, suspended sitting or reclining furniture; this incorporates a plurality of ropes that are connected functionally in series and are of different lengths and which therefore have different, adjacent characteristic frequencies.
It is the task of the present invention to create dynamic sitting or reclining furniture that even in the case of small impulses provides for almost undamped movement of not inconsiderable amplitude.
The solution entails the considerable advantage that even small impulses lead to relatively large oscillatory movements. The desired effect is enhanced thereby.